


Same Place, Same Time

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes on vacation and a certain blond happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Place, Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters are property of JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

Harry fought a sigh as some bloke continued to hit on him. He was at a Muggle resort in Surfers Paradise, Australia and so could not use magic. In fact, he had left his wand in his beach bag, which was currently blocked by the large tan bloke that was also blocking his sun. He once again told the man that no, he did not fancy a drink with him and would very much prefer to be left alone. For some reason the bloke was stubborn.

He got up and grabbed his towel and shirt from the lounge chair and made to get his bag but Big and Stubborn apparently had other plans. The man got in his way and then attempted to _stroke his arm_. Harry recoiled and glared at the man.

"Listen, no means _no_. Why don't you bugger off and go and harass some other bloke, yeah?" he said. The man blocked his way once more as he tried for his bag.

"I don't see any other blokes here that I fancy," the man said.

"That really isn't my problem. Now get _out_ of my _way_ ," he snapped. He was so close to either attacking the man physically or lashing out with wild magic.

"Just give me a chance, yeah?" the man said, as he leaned closer. "I'll make it worth your while."

"If you don-"

"Harry, there you are," someone said from behind him. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy, of all fucking people, walking towards him with a smile on his face that made it look as if they were friends. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Who're you?" Big and Stubborn grumbled.

"Wha-" Harry started, but Malfoy's hand touched the small of his back and curved around to his hip and his words caught in his throat.

"I rather think I should be asking _you_ that," the blond said, as he pulled Harry into him. "Has he been bothering you, love?"

It took everything in Harry not to start at the way Malfoy was speaking to him, touching him and calling him by an affectionate. With effort he leaned into the man's hold and did his best to reply in a familiar tone. "He has," he said. Best he kept his sentences short.

The big bloke snorted and glared at them before storming away, swearing as he went. Harry turned on Malfoy and was stuck between asking him what the bloody hell he was doing and thanking him for the help, but the man was already _picking up Harry's things_. Malfoy shouldered the bag and smiled at him.

"Well, where's the gratitude, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "I just saved your arse. Quite literally."

All thoughts of thanking the blond burned away at that. "Hand me my things, Malfoy," he said, as he grabbed for his bag.

The man stepped back and smiled teasingly at him. "Oh, come now, Potter. That bloke's still on the beach. Maybe you shouldn't have a fight with your rather lovely boyfriend within his view."

"Fucking tosser," he said. "All right, but still hand me my things."

"Still no thanks?" the blond asked, as he stepped closer and handed Harry his bag.

"No," he said. They started towards the resort and walked side by side. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"No manners, Potter," Malfoy said, with a shake of his head. "I _was_ going to go for a swim before I noticed a damsel in distress. That's the idiom right?"

"I'm not a _damsel,_ Malfoy, and no one is stopping you from going for that swim," he pointed out. He was slightly shocked that the man even knew Muggle idioms, but he was even more surprised that he was at a Muggle resort.

"Not true. I've taken up the task of saving you from that gorilla of a man and I'm ensuring your safe return to wherever it is you're going," said Malfoy.

They were a few steps away from the elevator when Harry stopped and looked at Malfoy and tried to figure out if the man was confunded. "You are _not_ following me to my room, Malfoy," he warned.

"No, I'm escorting you," the man said, as he continued towards the elevator. He pressed the button and stood there waiting on Harry.

"What are you up to?" he asked him.

"Must I be up to something?" Malfoy drawled. The doors opened and he stepped into the elevator and held the doors open. He looked at Harry expectantly. "You might as well get on, Potter."

"Why should I?"

"Because other people are going to want to use the... elevator," Malfoy said.

Warily, Harry stepped inside and pushed the button for his floor. They stood in what felt like an awkward silence to him, but Malfoy just stood there as if this was a normal occurrence. He was confused as to what exactly was going on at the moment. When he could not take it anymore he decided to speak. "So what are you doing in Australia?"

"For the same reason you're here I'd imagine," the man said. "To get away for a while. Escape."

"I'm not trying to escape anything. I'm just on vacation," he said. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Same thing," the blond murmured.

They stepped off the elevator and Harry headed towards his room. He cast quick glances at the other man as he got his key card out, still wondering what Malfoy had planned. They reached his room and he opened the door and dismissed Malfoy.

"Well, you've escorted me to my room. You can go now," he said.

" _You're welcome_ , Potter," said Malfoy with a half smile. "Don't send whoever it is you're actually here with after me, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said offhandedly. Even though there was no one for him to tell.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

A couple days later Harry decided to take a stroll on the beach. He had two more days to enjoy himself and then it was back to Auror work. He took his sandals off and held them in his hands as he walked along the shore, the tides washing over his feet whenever they felt like it. He noticed a shock of near white hair bobbing in and out of the water and was nearly certain it was Malfoy. Though since it was night time it was hard to tell. He kept on walking. He would find out if it was the other man once he was closer.

He came across a beach chair that had a towel and shirt strewn across it and then looked out to the ocean again. It was definitely Malfoy and the man was minding his own business and behaving like any other tourist. Harry sighed and shook his head at how paranoid he had been. If Malfoy was up to something he would probably do it somewhere he could have back up. Maybe somewhere in the Wizarding world that was isolated. Not a Muggle resort in Australia where he would have no means of rescue should something go wrong.

At some point the blond swam to shore and Harry watched him come out of the water. Malfoy pushed his hair back and wiped the excess water off of his face then raised a brow at Harry as he walked up to him.

"Watching me swim, Potter?" Malfoy asked, in what sounded like a teasing voice. Harry shrugged. "Alone again I see."

"It's not as if I came with anyone," he said. Now that Malfoy was closer he could see how well his muscles were toned and the scars that glittered across his chest.

"Admiring your work?" the blond asked, far too casually considering he had almost died from that incident.

"No, I... That was me?" he clarified. Malfoy was drying off by now and he nodded in affirmation. Harry felt his face pinch.

"Its fine you know. That was a long time ago. Things were... complicated, then," Malfoy said, as he put his shirt on.

"I almost killed you," he said.

"I don't think I quite cared about _my_ life at that point," Malfoy said softly. Harry stared at the man and did not quite know what to say to that. He was not sure how to proceed. Malfoy had never been a friend, or even an acquaintance, for him to know how to react. "Fancy a stroll?"

"Sure," he said slowly, "Why not?"

They walked along the beach and they talked about casual things, safe things. At some point they ended up by the pool and sat watching the water glimmer as they spoke about their lives since Hogwarts. Harry had Auror work that he was content with, despite how stressful it was. He just did not have anyone to go home to at nights and was feeling a bit uncomfortable as he watched all his friends getting married and starting families. Malfoy was left to take over the family businesses, of which there were many, and his mother was overly expectant of him now that Lucius was in Azkaban. His family name would never have the same value it had once held and she did not quite want to admit it. The suspicious glances, the hushed whispers and the prejudices would never go away completely. It was morning when they finally decided it was best to go back to their rooms and rest.

"I'll follow you up," Malfoy offered.

"You realise that isn't an obligation this time around," Harry pointed out. "Not that it was to begin with."

"I want to," Malfoy said, as he rose from his seat. He held out a hand to help Harry up.

"Are these some of your pure-blood manners that I never once saw you utilize at Hogwarts?" he asked. He took the man's hand and pulled himself up.

"Something like that," said Malfoy. "When are you leaving by the way?"

"Day after tomorrow," he said around a yawn. "You?"

"Tomorrow," Malfoy replied.

When they arrived at Harry's room Malfoy leaned against the door frame and watched him for a moment, never once glancing at his scar. For some reason Harry felt his stomach flutter at the way the man was staring at him and he mentally swore at himself of being such a softie for grey eyes.

"Do you want to go for dinner later?" Malfoy asked.

Harry decided not to take it as a proposition because that would not make any sort of sense. "It's not as if I've got anything planned, so I don't see why not," he replied.

"Potter, what I meant was, would like to go on a date?" the man clarified.

He felt his eyes widen and he blinked and opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out. He looked around wondering if someone was going to pop out from somewhere and reveal that this was all bollocks. Nothing happened though. Malfoy simply took a step back, giving Harry the ability to close his door, and nodded.

"I had at least expected _some_ sort of answer, but no matter. I understand," Malfoy said. He gave Harry a small smile. "I'll see you around, maybe."

With that said Malfoy turned down the hallway and Harry closed his door slowly as he replayed what had just happened. His eyes scanned his empty room, his empty bed, and he thought about how easy it had been to talk with the other man for the last several hours. He took a deep breath and turned to open his door. When he stepped out Malfoy was just getting onto the elevator and he hollered at the man as he ran down the hall.

"Oi, oi! Malfoy!" he called. "Wait." Well, fuck if he was not being a Gryffindor right about now. The doors were closing and Harry muttered to himself as he neared the elevator. "Fuck," he panted.

The doors slid open and Malfoy looked at him hopefully. "Yes?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Yes?" the man repeated.

Harry sighed. "How's seven sound?" he asked.

"Wh- it... it sounds brilliant," Malfoy smiled. "Fancy Japanese food? Benihana has some rather exquisite dishes."

"I reckon that's fine," he said, as he wondered what the bloody hell he was doing. The elevator buzzed and the doors began to force their way closed.

"I'll come and pick you up," Malfoy said.

"You don't have-"

"I _want_ to," he heard, before the doors shut. He walked slowly back to his room and thought about what he had just done, wondering if it was the lack of sleep that had possessed him to do that.

* * *

It was almost seven and Harry was frowning at the third shirt he had put on since he came out of the shower. He had not exactly packed anything for a date. He had on his black jeans and a white button up. He looked like some sort of employee. He sighed and rolled his sleeves up and did not bother to attempt controlling his hair, he simply brushed it so that it was not frizzy as well as messy. He grabbed his belt and slid it on, shaking his head all the while and wondering why he had even bothered to chase the man down and accept the invitation. There was a knock on his door and he quickly buckled up before he went to answer it.

"Hi," he said when he opened the door. Malfoy looked good. He wore a navy blue blazer with a white and blue pinstripe button up and fitted khaki trousers. He was rolling his sleeves up when Harry opened the door.

"Hullo," Malfoy said slowly. He glanced at Harry up and down and smirked at him. "Afraid of colour are you?"

"Is that really what you say to someone you're about to go on a date with, Malfoy?" he sighed. He turned to get his key card and wallet.

"You aren't just anyone, Potter," the blond said from the doorway. "I've a lot more freedom of speech with you. You've already seen me at my worst. Besides, your eyes make up for any lack of colour in your attire."

"I'm not quite sure if I should thank you or not," he said honestly, after he closed the door.

"Doesn't matter," Malfoy said. "Now, shall we?"

* * *

When they got to the restaurant and were shown to their table Malfoy pulled Harry's chair out for him before he went and sat down himself. More of those pure blood manners that Harry had never gotten to see during Hogwarts. They skimmed their menus and after a quick glance Malfoy had apparently already chosen what it was he wanted and simply sat and watched Harry. By time the waiter came though Harry had decided on something and placed his order.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"You're staring," he pointed out.

"Am I not allowed to? You're rather pleasing to the eye."

"... Why'd you suddenly ask me out this morning?" he asked.

"Why'd you come after me and change your mind? I'm interested. I had a good time with you last night and I wouldn't mind more," the man said with a shrug. "And it was by no means sudden, Potter. I've almost always thought you were fit and now I also think you're worthwhile. Besides, I've been flirting with you since the encounter on the beach."

"You've what?" Harry sputtered.

"I'm not sure which part you're asking about," Malfoy chuckled.

"The beach," he said.

"Well, I have done some excess staring, I know that. I've smiled at you quite a bit. I really needn't have followed you to your rooms, twice. I've even opened a few doors for you," Malfoy listed.

"No you- You have..." he realized. "Hermione was right. I'm bloody dense when it comes to these things."

"I could be more forward if you'd like," the blonde offered with a mischievous grin. He leaned forwards and took Harry's hand in his and ran his thumb across the knuckles. Harry's stomach fluttered at the touch. "For instance, I doubt you can misinterpret this."

"I... reckon I can't," he said, as he glanced at their hands and then back at Malfoy. The waiter arrived with their food then and Harry pulled his hand away to allow more room for the dishes.

They chatted some more over dinner and at some point Harry realized that the other man basically had him doing most of the talking, which was odd since everyone basically knew everything that happened in his life because of all the unwanted publicity he would get. They generally chatted on as he listened. He asked Malfoy about himself. Not about what he had done since the war, they had already covered some of that. He asked him about his interests, his views, how he felt about various things. Harry found himself laughing more easily than he would have thought possible while in the man's company. Perhaps the date had not been such a bad idea.

Malfoy was right about what he had said earlier. They had seen the worst of one another already and did not particularly have much of an ugly side left to hide. There was a freedom to that. Harry did not have to worry over certain things bothering the man because he likely already knew. And if Malfoy could sit and have dinner with him after he had very nearly killed him then he was not sure what would deter the man.

They opted to share dessert, ice cream tempura with chocolate topping. Dinner had been fairly filling and Harry doubted he would have been able to finish the dessert on his own. He paid very little attention to what it was he was eating, despite the fact that it was delicious, and instead took in Malfoy's features, the curve of his nose, the shape of his face, the pinkness of his lips. Why had he never noticed that the man was fit?

"Now who's staring?" Malfoy asked, his voice sultry. "Carry on, I don't mind."

Harry shook his head as he smiled. He scooped up the last of the dessert and ate it. He did continue to stare though, as Malfoy motioned to the waiter for the bill.

When the bill came Harry moved to look at it as he reached for his wallet but the blond pulled it out of his sight. "When you ask me out on a date then you'll get to pay the bill," Malfoy stated. He pulled out a credit card and excused himself as he went to deal with it.

_I reckon chivalry isn't quite dead._

* * *

"You know Malfoy, I don't actually know where _your_ room is," Harry said, as they walked through the hotel.

"Are you asking me to invite you up, Potter?" Malfoy asked teasingly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get into my pants."

"Not what I meant," he said, "Though... that _might_ be part of it."

"You can come up with me," Malfoy said, as he brushed his fingers against Harry's, "but I'm not sleeping with you just yet."

Harry was a bit surprised by that. "You're not?" he asked slowly.

"No, I'm not," the blond said, as he stepped closer. "I don't just want us to have a one-off at some hotel we happened to run into each other at. I... feel as if that might happen if we do."

"I'd still like to come up," he said.

The other man gave him that half-smile that was not quite a smirk. "Well then, this way, Harry," said Malfoy. He cast Harry a meaningful look upon saying his name.

His mouth fell open slightly at the way Malfoy managed to purr his name out as if they had not spent years spitting out one another's names like they were something vile and biter. He smiled and took the man's hand. "Lead on," he said softly. He would say Malfoy's name when it was right, not simply as reciprocation.

* * *

Once inside Malfoy's room Harry glanced around. The rooms were basically the same except for the fact that Malfoy had his trunk, transfigured into a Muggle suitcase, packed and ready. His things for tomorrow were neatly laid out and the clothes were folded on top of the chest of drawers. He had expected to feel a bit more anxious or uncomfortable once he was here but that was not the case. He toed off his shoes off and stepped onto the balcony, taking in the night air and the glimmering view of the sea.

A rustling behind him told him that the other man had come outside as well. The man leaned against the railing with his back to the view and his head to the sky.

"Thinking about it," Harry started, "I can see why you would worry about this ending once we've gone back to our normal lives. I think the reason I even managed to get this far along with you was because we're so removed from them right now, and the society that helps me remember why I didn't quite like you."

Malfoy did not say anything and Harry turned to look at him. The man was staring at him as if he were waiting for him to say something more.

"I had a good time tonight, last night too," he said.

The blond pushed off of the railing and trapped Harry between his arms. He looked at him and brushed their noses together. Harry returned the gesture and Draco leaned in tentatively. He closed the distance between their lips and then pulled back slowly. Malfoy looked into his eyes and smiled before he pressed himself against Harry and held him in his arms as he snogged him. It was slow and sweet and Harry could taste the chocolate lingering in the man's mouth.

They wrapped themselves around one another and familiarized themselves with one another's mouths, tongues searching, exploring, gliding and pushing. Harry repeated movements that evoked responses from the blond and tried to commit them to memory. They pulled away and moved their activities to the bed where they arched and rubbed and ground together. They were not going to fuck but they could bloody well snog and grope and frot themselves to completion. With a grunt Draco bucked against him. Harry suckled at Malfoy's neck and his breath hitched as he came.

They panted as they lay tangled together. They nudged and kissed at each other before one of them had the sense to spell their pants clean. Harry kissed Draco and rested his head beside his.

"So, how about for our next date you come to my place?" he offered.

The man shifted so that he could get a better look at him. "Your place?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, my place," he repeated. "I could... I could cook for us."

"Well I- Yes," Malfoy said with a smile. "Can you actually cook though? Or are you just trying to make me think of the effort as endearing?"

Harry pinched him sharply. "Yes, Draco, I can actually cook. Bloody tosser," he said.

"Ow, all right, you can cook," Draco said grinning, as he rubbed his side.

"Are you free next weekend?" he asked.

"I am."


End file.
